


轉蛋_W&P是速食店抱怨伙伴（加菲蟲）

by s5252452



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 可能有或沒有的後續, 短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s5252452/pseuds/s5252452
Summary: Wade和Peter兩個人是速食店顧客的點頭之交，會一邊吃飯一邊抱怨對方另一個身分，但他們都沒發現對方在抱怨自己。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 2





	轉蛋_W&P是速食店抱怨伙伴（加菲蟲）

**Author's Note:**

> ※轉蛋文，主題是兩個人真身(?)是速食店顧客的點頭之交，會一邊吃飯一邊抱怨對方另一個身分，但他們都沒發現對方在抱怨自己
> 
> ※指定是電影的RR賤跟加菲蟲(但其實我很少寫特定的蟲所以根本不像加菲蟲我能力不足真的好對不起TT)
> 
> ※是沒毀容但已經是Deadpool的Wade & 剛開始英雄生涯的加菲蟲
> 
> ※以及一點配合劇情的小私設：Wade有治癒能力，但治癒速度沒有非常快(?)
> 
> ※可能有或者沒有後續:D

Peter習慣在忙碌過後到附近的Taco Bell坐上一會。

如果心情還算不錯，他會點上幾個捲餅，通常是牛肉或雞肉口味的，但如果那天很不幸，他則更喜歡來盤玉米脆餅，再買杯汽水讓這些一點也不健康的美食淹沒自己不晴朗的心情。

而Peter正好最近邁入了讓自己無比焦慮的時期，他才剛進大學沒多久，所有的事情便像有什麼神秘力量強制它在短短一學期內發生。

先是從高中就一直不對頭的Flash透過體育生的名額上了跟他相同大學，然後開始每天在校園想盡方法捉弄他，再來是他有好感的女孩Gwen居然在學期開始的前兩個禮拜突然為了更好的獎學金轉學了，他甚至來不及跟對方說上任何一句話。

而最後，他莫名得到了超級力量讓他成為了漫畫書上才會出現的英雄人物，徹底把他還算在可控變化範圍內的校園生活往無法挽回的方向行駛而去。

剛開始成為英雄的那幾天回想起來簡直魔幻的不得了，成為英雄的道路是趟不歸路，Peter預見了他未來可能被各式各樣的反派角色仇視的日子，他心愛的人會陷入危機，他的人生將在得到力量的那一刻從平凡安穩的直線一路峰迴路轉到無法想像的維度，可一但嚐過了保護人民的英雄滋味，Peter甘願就此放棄掉他平凡的人生，踏上一輩子都在保護他人的英雄旅程。

但最近實在發生太多讓他感到焦慮且煩躁的事情了，首先他要一次次躲著Aunt May不斷探視他身上各種來源不明傷口的目光，如果很不幸沒有躲過，他得想辦法在一到兩分鐘的思考時間內想到如何說服老婦人自己剛因為和隨便哪個反派大打一架得來的瘀青並不是被霸凌得來的。

再來，他近期遇到了一些讓人感到不悅且頭疼的問題。

自從他上任英雄以來遇到的總是幾個不痛不癢的搶犯，再更往上可能是有什麼奇怪力量的變種人或是實驗失敗混合體，但不管遇到什麼終究他都能想辦法解決，唯獨最近遇上的那個──

老天，Peter甚至回想起來都覺得嘴巴發苦又心情鬱悶，他遇上了一個他完全沒轍的無賴，戴著跟他幾乎同色的面罩，像個行走武器庫般身上掛滿了一堆槍械，然後每次都在他準備一網打盡的毒窩或是據點時準時出現，整個人可疑的不得了。

Peter大概跟他打了不下幾十次，原先他以為那個自稱Deadpool的傢伙只是又一個該送進牢裡的傻瓜，但對方實戰經驗比他還多，基本上看透了Peter每一個揮拳的動作，那傢伙是個可怕的武術大師，Peter能跟他打到平手靠的都是他更迅速的動作及他的蛛網。

他是個缺乏訓練的單幹英雄，Peter最近的傷都來自於那個傢伙而非他原本的目標，他上個禮拜和Deadpool對打時那傢伙用指虎揍了他的臉一拳──他原本甚至都沒在用指虎！可真渾蛋！

Peter臉上的瘀青過了一個禮拜還沒好，他看起來就像被家暴的可憐傢伙，幸好Peter在昨日又遇見那家伙時回敬了對方手臂及肋骨幾腳，沒有控制力道那種，雖然那傢伙有著讓人感到不安的治癒能力，但他斷掉的手臂及肋骨大概要過一陣子才能養好，光是想像這能讓對方有一點困擾的可能性都能讓Peter心理舒坦一點。

可說坦白的，Peter實在厭倦了每次在當英雄時都能看見對方的身影，尤其是在他後來發現Deadpool壓根不是他要打擊的那群罪犯時更甚，他只是一個收錢辦事的僱傭兵，更多時候他們的目標還是同一個人，他們有那麼多場合可以合作，但大部分時間他們卻是在扯彼此後腿，用拳頭、子彈或是喋喋不休的嘲笑攻擊對方──老天阿，Peter遇見Deadpool才真正了解到為什麼他的敵人總要他閉上嘴，在別人眼裡他看起來是那樣嗎？討人厭又嘰嘰喳喳個不停──

喔不，我應該比Deadpool還要討喜。Peter在心裡咕噥，總之遇見Deadpool讓他煩透了，多來幾盤玉米餅都撫慰不了Peter的煩躁。

他把沾滿了酪梨泥與優格的脆片往嘴裡丟，心裡想著自己還有多少能待在外頭的時間，他答應Aunt May在她下班時接她回去，或許再晚些他會考慮從家裡溜出來，看看附近還有沒有需要幫助的人？希望別再遇見那個討人厭的傢伙就好。

「Bad Day？」

突然一個聲音打斷了Peter的思考，Peter看著另一個托盤放在了他旁邊的座位上，當他抬頭，看著一個穿著紅夾克，右邊眉頭有一個疤痕的金髮男人坐了下來。

嚴格來說，Peter其實並不認識對方，他們偶爾會在速食店見到彼此，只是那種人太多時一起搭個桌的關係，他們甚至連名字都沒交換過，Peter朝那個男人點了點頭，注意到了對方左手用繃帶纏了起來，沒打上石膏，包紮手法凌亂到不忍直視。

「你們老闆不給醫療費的嗎？你看起來......不是很好？」Peter忍不住問他，他依稀記得對方曾告訴過他的職業，像是私人保鑣？他記不得了，他們見面的頻率不高，只到眼熟以及偶爾閒聊的程度，Peter只好就假裝他是保鑣了，Peter看著對方齜牙咧嘴的用右手摸了摸自己的腹部，猙獰的表情幾乎扭曲掉對方那張帥臉。

「哈，是阿，私人僱傭關係沒有保障。」Wade開玩笑說，他當然不打算解釋他的傷口來源，一來他們只是陌生人，二來他很難解釋自己是怎麼被紐約目前風頭最盛的超級英雄給踢到骨折的。

Wade用他完好的手丟了一點玉米餅進嘴裡，對著他眼前一頭棕色亂髮的大學生挑起了一邊眉，「你呢？看起來也不是很好？你看起來就像是搶了舞會之王的啦啦隊女友，被橄欖球隊裡的肌肉男揍了一頓？還是你偷拍人家女生裙底了？」

「都沒有。」Peter澄清，他不安的扭了扭自己的肩膀，支支吾吾的撒謊道，「我只是......嗯......霸凌？你懂得，我應該和你說過，我在學校不受歡迎，但我不是偷拍誰的照片，只是、呃、對，就像我剛剛說的那樣，只是被欺負了。」

「如果你注意到，你看起來不像會被霸凌的。」Wade說，他淺金色的眉毛糾結在一塊，他塞了滿嘴的玉米片，臉頰鼓的像屯食的倉鼠，他瞪著眼努力想看清楚Peter的臉。

「你全身上下就那個老掉牙的眼鏡跟你糟糕的穿衣品味能嚇退人，說真的？過長的袖口跟土到不知道在地上滾幾圈的兜帽？你該換掉你的服裝設計師了，男孩。」他聳了聳肩，吹了一聲口哨，把視線重新放回他托盤上的食物，並思考起如果用一隻手吃捲餅會不會把餡料掉滿地。

「順帶一提，」最後Wade決定把臉湊進托盤吃他的捲餅，這樣他就能用舌頭舔掉那些跑出的餡料，他把自己埋進了食物裡，說：「你有張好看的臉，女孩們會喜歡的那種，還有雙小鹿班比的眼睛，不去注意你的熊貓黑眼圈的話，你壓根不像會被人霸凌的宅男，這不合理，哪種傻蛋會想揍你這種校園男神？」

Peter很難不被對方所描述的場景所吸引，他是一個還在度過青春期的男孩，的確渴求異性的關注，他想起了無緣認識的Gwen Stacy，如果他正如男人所說的──長得還不錯？或許他是有機會認識對方的？或許他們會有一場羅曼蒂克的愛情故事，他聽說Gwen的爸爸是個警官，Peter的另一個身分一直以來都與警察相處不來，如果他們有機會相識，或許會躲著對方的爸爸來場英雄式的地下秘密戀情？

Peter幾乎被自己腦裡幻想的事情給逗樂，忍不住揚起嘴角笑起來，但很快就被扯到臉上傷口的疼痛感給拉回現實裡，他得承認那些想像不會成真，他並非是校園裡受歡迎的那種人，在有超級力量之前，有時候還得被Flash關進櫃子裡嘲弄，而Gwen？他們甚至沒說過話。

想到這些Peter便有些鬱悶，他不開心的戳了戳自己托盤上的玉米片，把它們碾成碎片，決定不接著對方的話說下去，只是另外起了個頭。

「那你呢？先生，我記得好久之前你跟我說你大概是你同業裡面最棒的那個人了，怎麼還會被打到骨折老闆還不負責理賠的？」Peter說，卻沒想到他的隨口一問會惹來男人激動的回應，他看著對方突然從托盤上抬起頭來，不悅的拉下嘴角，眉頭皺成一塊。

「我告訴你為什麼。」Wade說，他把自己的托盤往Peter眼下一推，拆了幾個免費的醬料包在托盤上圖圖畫畫，「有個自以為是正義使者的未成年小鬼每天都來跑我工作的地方扯我後腿，嘰嘰喳喳的像青少年賀爾蒙過剩的小鬼頭，在我準備殺......準備做我的工作時在旁邊喊著不能做這不能做那，煩人的要死──」

「或許你該告訴你老闆不要讓他的小孩在你們上班時打擾？」Peter給出一點建議，瞪著眼努力想辨識出對方托盤上兩個糾纏打在一起的紅色火柴人哪個是他正在說話的這位。

「沒用，他是個不請自來的討厭鬼，專門破壞一切你規劃好的事情，只要他看不順眼他就可以跟你打上一架，或是隨便把你的手給弄斷。」

「你說的好像對方是個恐怖份子，所以對方是個可以把你的手臂打斷的......未成年？」Peter終究是放棄了辨識那些火柴人，他看著Wade打開另一個黑色醬包把其中一個人的臉畫上了一個大大的哭臉。

或許那就是Wade本人？Peter想，他把視線重新放在了對方的左手上，猜想未成年孩子究竟為什麼有那麼大的力氣把一個成年人手臂弄到骨折。

「對，我的手臂就是他弄斷的，順便把我的工作搞砸了。」Wade生氣的說，丟下了醬料包把剛剛好不容易完成的畫糊成一團，他用沾著醬料的手指警告的指著Peter，「小心點，這年頭你不能相信任何一個從你身邊走過去的小朋友，或許他們可以用眼睛發出雷射把你的褲子射穿。」

「我想我會注意的。」Peter咕噥道，他看著對方認真警告的表情忍不住笑出來，「所以......我想，對我們來說最近都不是那麼好過？」

「或許我們的水星都在逆行。」Wade誇張的說，他從位置上站起來，用手掌大力拍了拍Peter的肩膀，語重心長的説，「注意點，別讓那些混蛋再給你上個熊貓眼妝，雖然你看起來是個可憐的弱雞，但下次還有人欺負你，你就狠狠踢他們屁股，或是把他們的手也踢斷。」

Peter的笑意從Wade的搭肩開始慢慢擴大，他大笑起來，乖巧的點了點頭，「好的，很謝謝你的建議，也希望你下次能不再遇到那個恐怖的未成年孩子？或者希望你們夠好好相處。」

「或許吧，或者祈禱那個小鬼頭能夠沒那麼暴力。」

Wade撇了撇嘴說，最後鬆開了Peter的肩膀，和Peter在快餐店分道揚鑣。

-FIN


End file.
